


Do Not Disturb

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Bucky recommends you not go outside and disturb an irritated Steve who is outside ripping apart logs to work out his anger. But you were never one to listen. And now Steve’s dragging you back into the house with a smug Bucky to watch.





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by a short drabble between Songsofgallifrey and I in Discord, and resulted in me turning it into… well… this.

Steve was outside, working out some aggression he picked up from his latest mission, things didn’t go well and sometimes he comes home in a mood. He had a large pile of logs he had just chopped, the axe he used to do the first dozen was resting against a stump, abandoned when it no longer felt like enough. He since then had switched to using his bare hands, ripping them in half like they were nothing.

You lingered in the window, watching him when you should have been cleaning the kitchen, which you had been doing before Steve decided to unknowingly distract you with his obnoxiously hot way of cutting wood.

Bucky came up behind you, resting his hands on your waist and ducking his head to speak into your ear, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Oh Bucky knew you quite well… and if you didn’t know any better, you’d think his tone sounded a little… _challenging._ “He tends to get a bit aggressive once he gets worked up like that.”

_Yeah he does._

You bit your lip, watching Steve use those strong, large hands of his to rip another log apart and toss it carelessly aside into the growing pile beside him. Your mind wandered off, fantasies running wild until Bucky cleared his throat. “Gosh, I hope he’s alright. Looks pretty mad.”

You shrugged, pretending you weren’t just imaging Steve using those hands to pin you against the wall and fuck you senseless. “Well, I should at least check on him… ya know, see if he’s alright. That’s all.”

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. “You sure you wanna do that, doll?”

You glanced back at him with an innocent look, a hint of a smirk playing on your lips as you noted the sparkle of mischief in his eyes, “Of course! I really should check on him. Maybe I can help him.”

“Alright…” Bucky said, smacking your ass as you moved from his arms. “But don’t say I didn’t warn ya!”

“Yeah yeah!” You sassed, walking away from him and towards the front door. As you walked outside, with each step, your heart pounded in your chest as you listened to Steve’s low grunt as he tore another log in half. His chest was heaving and he was dripping with sweat, something you noticed as you approached him.

When he caught sight of you, he stopped what he was doing and abandoned the log he was holding, a frown of irritation set deeply onto his face. “Didn’t I tell you not to interrupt while I’m working outside?” His eyes devoured your body, taking in every curve your outfit beautifully displayed.

You opened your mouth to offer an explanation - or a flirty one liner, you hadn’t decided yet - but before you can say anything he grabbed you up by your waist and slung you over his shoulder with a chuckle, one hand sliding up under your shorts.

He kicked the front door back open and said something to Bucky about teaching you a lesson and the last thing you saw before Steve shut the bedroom door with his foot was Bucky’s smug face.

The moment the door closed behind him, Steve had you pressed up against it. His hand had a tight grip around your wrists, pinning them above your head while he pressed his body into yours. His other hand gripped the back of your shorts, squeezing one of your cheeks roughly. “Always wearing these fuckin’ tight ass shorts around when I’m tryin’ to do somethin’. Why do you have to constantly prance around and distract me, hm?”

Steve’s deep blue eyes bore into yours as he spoke, the intensity rendering you speechless as he scolded you. This side of Steve didn’t come out often, but damn you enjoyed when it did. “Now I’m gonna have to show you what happens, sweetheart, when you do these things.”

Your breath caught in your throat as he slid his hand over your hip to the front of your shorts. He unfastened them expertly with his free hand, pulling the zipper down and yanking them down your legs. Before they had a chance to hit the floor, Steve’s hand was inside of your panties, his fingers sliding over the wetness of your clit.

You let out a shaky moan, your knees nearly buckling from the sudden sensation of his fingers dipping inside you. If it weren’t for the tight grip he had on you, you probably would have dropped to the floor.

“Look at you… Such a mess already and I’ve barely touched you. Were you watching me in the window earlier? Handling all that wood with my bare hands?” His warm breath brushed against your neck with his every word, his face was so close to your ear. His fingers began to move, drawing a moan from your throat. “Were you touching yourself? Is that why you’re so sensitive?”

You shook your head furiously. You knew how Steve felt about you touching yourself without him, _without his permission._ “No, Steve! I-I wasn’t, I swear!” You whimpered desperately.

“Then what was it?” By the sounds of his tone, he didn’t believe you. His fingers were relentlessly pumping in and out of you, his had palm abandoned your clit, you missed the friction and _oh God_ you just wanted to cum.

“I-I… It’s all Bucky’s fault!” The words flew out of your mouth before you could stop them.

“Oh?” His tone turned curious and his movements faltered.

You let it slip that Bucky was the one that put the idea in your head. You didn’t want to rat him out to Steve, but you couldn’t take another minute of his teasing and when Bucky’s smug face popped into your mind, you couldn’t stop yourself.

“Good girl.” Steve resumed his stimulation to your clit and crooked his finger, brushing against your sweet spot to make you cum. “You know how much I love when you’re honest with me.”

His praise was music to your ears and it sent you toppling over the edge. Steve held your wrists a little tighter when he felt your knees actually buckle this time, making sure you didn’t drop to the floor. As you came down from your high, you realized Steve was calling Bucky into the room. He took your hand and drew you from the door so that Bucky could enter.

Steve stood behind you while his fingers worked the buttons on your sleeveless flannel shirt. Bucky walked into the room, his eyes immediately settling on you, sending shivers down your spine as his eyes darkened with lust. Your breasts spilled out of your shirt as Steve’s fingers moved lower and lower. He tilted your chin up and to the side so he could trail kisses along your neck. “She told me what you said to her.”

Bucky watched him silently, entranced by his movements. “Now I want you to go sit over there.” He nudged his chin in the direction of the armchair next to one of the dressers. “And I want you to watch, Buck. You can touch yourself…” Steve told him, but added in a stern tone, “But don’t you dare cum without my permission.”

Steve didn’t normally order Bucky around, but whenever he was in one of these moods, it just kind of happened. And Bucky didn’t mind _at all_. Said it was kind of hot when Steve got all bossy, like a captain, and you couldn’t agree more.

Your shirt hit the floor and Steve cupped your breasts in each hand, thumbs rolling your erect nipples around. A new set of tingles spread throughout your body and you gasped from the sensation. He didn’t give you long to enjoy it though, before he was sending you down onto the bed.

You turned over, watching as he peeled his shirt off of his body, exposing that delicious muscular chest of his. The muscles in his arms moved enticingly as he took off his jeans and if he hadn’t just made you cum, you would have soaked your panties all over again. As soon as his boxers were discarded and his impressive erection stood tall, he reached down, pulling your panties off. Steve flipped you over and your eyes locked with Bucky’s hungry ones as he palmed his erection with a quiet groan.

You couldn’t deny that it thrilled you to have Bucky watching Steve push into you, for him to see the look of ecstasy on your face as he drew back out and thrust back inside again. He was stroking himself now, his hard cock on display for you to see as his eyes stayed glued on you and Steve.

Part of you wished Bucky would abandon his chair and come toward you so you could wrap your lips around it, but with the way Steve was handling you, you may not have been able to concentrate anyway.

“You like that, Buck? You like watching me fuck our girl?”

Bucky nodded, his eyes clouded with lust and his hand sliding up and down his shaft lazily. “Mhmm.”

You knew Steve wasn’t going to exactly be gentle, but _holy shit_ he was rocking your world right now. Your face was soon pushed down, your hands behind your back as he fucked you into the mattress from behind.

You heard Bucky gasp and let out a string of grunts after Steve wrapped your hair around his hand and tugged. When you felt his hips slow to a stop, you groaned in protest. “Did you just cum, Bucky?”

You looked up, your eyes traveling to the splotches of cum on Bucky’s now bare chest. The guilt and fear on his face was unmistakable. He knew he’d fucked up and he was going to have to face the consequences. “It-It was an accident, Stevie.”

Your walls clenched with disappointment as Steve left you feeling empty. You felt him push off of the bed and saw him walk over to a dresser, opening a familiar drawer and taking out something shiny, closing it back up swiftly.

Vibranium handcuffs dangled from Steve’s finger as he approached Bucky, something he’d picked up from Tony’s lab. It was a prototype, something designed for _other_ situations, but when Bucky came home with it one day with a smirk on his face, Steve had shrugged and let him keep it. He had acted nonchalant about it, but you knew it was for times like these, because they could use regular handcuffs on you and it would hold you just fine. The much stronger ones were for Bucky.

“Now see what you’re making me do?” Steve pushed Bucky forward and brought his hands behind his back, fastening his wrists into the cuffs. “Such a shame. Can’t even trust you with your own hands.”

Steve walked back over to you, hoisting you up and guiding you over to Bucky. You gasped when he bent you over Bucky’s lap and thrust inside you without warning. You let out a moan, which mixed with Bucky’s groan. “Don’t mind if I use your lap, do ya?”

Bucky closed his eyes as Steve began to move his hips. It looked like he was trying not to let it affect him, but you felt him begin to harden against your waist already. “What’s the matter, Buck?” Steve’s cocky, amused tone sent shivers up your spine. “Oh, are you hard again?” Bucky grunted as Steve snapped his hips harder, keeping his pace nice and torturously slow. “You already came though, remember?”

Bucky was squirming underneath you now and you could barely focus on what Steve was saying, you were so close. But you knew better, only when Steve demanded you cum with him was when you let yourself go. Bucky groaned as he felt your body shake on his thighs, his cock throbbing desperately against you, begging for your attention.

Steve slipped out of you and pulled you up, his hands sliding around your stomach as he embraced you from behind. His lips landed on your cheek for a kiss. “I’m glad someone has the sense to hold back until they’re told.”

Steve glanced at Bucky, who was pulling at his arms and scowling. “Okay Steve, _I’m sorry_. Can you please take these off now? That was fuckin’ torture!”

You chuckled along with Steve, still feeling a bit giddy from pleasure. “Sorry Buck, I don’t seem to have a key…?” He pretended to look around before shrugging. “Maybe Tony has it. Don’t think I saw you bring it home with the cuffs.” Steve grabbed a fresh pair of boxers slipped them on while you put some new clothes on.

“W-What?!” Bucky stood, yanking his arms frantically. “Then help me take my arm off!”

Steve squinted his eyes, “Oh shoot, I don’t think I remember how.” He started walking out of the room and you followed behind him, giggling.

“What? Steve? Steve!” You heard Bucky call out as he followed the two of you out, cock still erect and all.


End file.
